Schwarmgedanken
Ein Versuch, Lehren aus „GuttenPlag“ zu ziehen. Ein Denkanstoß für künftige Recherche-Plattformen im Netz. Ein Diskussionsbeitrag zu „investigativem Crowdsourcing“. Von PlagDoc und Martin Kotynek (über die Autoren) zuerst veröffentlicht am 8. Juni 2012 International (English) version: Reflections on a Swarm → PDF-Version herunterladen ← E r ist gegangen, genau so wie er gekommen war. Abrupt, ohne Vorwarnung, ohne Angaben, wohin. Der Schwarm, der „GuttenPlag“ war, der die Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg auf Plagiate durchforstet hat, ist weg. Gut ein Jahr nach dem Rücktritt des damaligen Verteidigungsministers ist die Gruppe zerstoben in alle Himmelsrichtungen, teils zu anderen Plagiats-Plattformen umgezogen, jedenfalls seither nicht mehr in einer Dimension wie bei „GuttenPlag“ zusammengekommen. Geblieben ist die Erkenntnis, dass Freiwillige, die gemeinsam im Netz ein brisantes Thema untersuchen, mitunter gewaltige Wirkung entfalten können. Es ist nicht mehr Journalisten, Nichtregierungsorganisationen und Staatsanwälten vorbehalten, zu entscheiden, welche Themen wie tiefgehend untersucht werden. Jeder kann sich daran machen, im Netz gemeinsam mit Gleichgesinnten die Wahrheit zu ergründen. Fukushima, die Euro-Rettung, der Berliner Flughafen – zuletzt hätte es einige Themen gegeben, die sich auf einer Recherche-Plattform gemeinsam untersuchen ließen; aber auch auf Themen von kleinerer Dimension lässt sich „investigatives Crowdsourcing“, wie wir die Zusammenarbeit auf kollaborativen Recherche-Plattformen im Netz nennen wollen, anwenden. Was ist „investigatives Crowdsourcing“? Versuch einer Begriffsdefinition: Viele Mithelfer untersuchen in einem kollaborativen Prozess – selbstorganisiert unter zentraler Moderation – auf einer Recherche-Plattform im Netz gemeinsam komplexe Problemstellungen. Motiviert sind sie aus Interesse an einem Thema und dem Wunsch, gesellschaftliche Veränderungen zu bewirken. Wir verwenden hier den beliebten Begriff „Schwarm“ für die Gruppe der Mithelfer an einem Crowdsourcing-Projekt. Dieser Beitrag soll aber auch zeigen, dass gerade Beteiligte an „investigativem Crowdsourcing“ keine amorphe Masse, sondern vielmehr ein Netzwerk aus eigenständigen, sehr unterschiedlichen Mitwirkenden bilden. Damit es Interessierten leichter fällt, ein kollaboratives Rechercheprojekt ins Leben zu rufen, wollen wir im Folgenden einige Lehren, die sich aus „GuttenPlag“ ziehen lassen, weitergeben – in der Hoffnung, dass Interessierte aus Fehlern und Erfolgen von „GuttenPlag“ lernen; dass sich basierend auf diesen Erfahrungen (sobald nötig) wieder ein Schwarm zusammenfindet; und dass „investigatives Crowdsourcing“ auch im deutschsprachigen Raum ein etabliertes Werkzeug der Gesellschaft im Bemühen um Aufklärung wird. Am Schluss wollen wir ein paar Denkanstöße geben, wie gemeinsame Recherchen im Netz künftig konkret organisiert werden könnten. Dabei hoffen wir auf Ihre und Deine Ergänzungen und Ideen. 1.) Warum im Schwarm recherchieren? Weil sich im Schwarm im Optimalfall in derselben Zeit mehr herausfinden lässt als alleine oder in einer Redaktion. Ein Schwarm kann es weiter schaffen als es die Summe seiner Einzelteile vermocht hätte. Bei „GuttenPlag“ war das der Fall: Mehrere tausend Internet-Nutzer haben gemeinsam in derselben Zeit mehr Plagiate gefunden, als es Redaktionen großer Medien möglich war; erst dadurch ließ sich die wahre Dimension des Falles erahnen. Doch „GuttenPlag“ verstand sich nicht als Konkurrenz zu Medien. Die Plattform sollte die Arbeit u.a. von investigativen Journalisten ergänzen und sie unterstützen. Das kann generell für Recherche-Plattformen gelten: Dort, wo es professionellen Recherchierern – etwa in Redaktionen, bei Nichtregierungsorganisationen, an Universitäten, bei den Staatsanwaltschaften – nicht gelingt, Themen in ihrer ganzen Tiefe zu untersuchen, kann ein Schwarm für (zusätzliche) Aufklärung sorgen. Ein solches Projekt sollte aber nur starten, wer dazu bereit ist, selbst am meisten zu arbeiten. Während klassisches Crowdsourcing (wie etwa bei Amazons kommerziellem Angebot „Mechanical Turk“) gerne verwendet wird, um mühselige Arbeiten kostensparend an „das Netz“ auszulagern, funktioniert dies bei investigativen Themen nicht. Die oft offene Fragestellung und komplexe Thematik erfordern an der Sache interessierte, sorgfältige und kompetente Rechercheure – sie zu koordinieren, kontinuierlich zu motivieren und zu unterstützen kostet viel Zeit. „Investigatives Crowdsourcing“ ist also mühsamer als klassisches Crowdsourcing – und es ist aufwendiger als eine klassische Recherche. Aber wer sich darauf einlässt, gemeinsam im Netz zu recherchieren, kann den Ertrag seines Projekts gegenüber klassischen Methoden deutlich verbessern. Zumal es in einer größeren Gruppe mehr Ressourcen gibt, um die Recherche wirklich bis zum Schluss durchzuhalten und so möglicherweise den einen, entscheidenden Schritt weiterzugehen. 2.) Was lockt den Schwarm? Man darf sicher nicht erwarten, dass sich zu jeder offenen Frage von selbst ein investigativer Schwarm zusammenfindet. Bei „GuttenPlag“ hat es im Wesentlichen aus drei Gründen funktioniert: : (1) Weil Menschen bereit waren, ihre Freizeit zur Verfügung zu stellen, um für eine „gute Sache“, zu kämpfen, die ihnen persönlich etwas bedeutete. Viele Helfer auf „GuttenPlag“ – oft aus dem akademischen Bereich, teilweise selbst Doktoranden – waren aus ihrer Lebenssituation heraus stark motiviert, Beweise zu sammeln, das akademische Unrecht zu dokumentieren, und den Nachweis zu erbringen, dass der Doktortitel aberkannt werden musste. Außerdem wollten vielleicht einige Menschen dabei sein, wenn Tausende Freiwillige im Netz einem für so manchen unsympathischen Prominenten eins auswischt – ein weniger hehrer Grund. In manchen Fällen waren es wohl auch beide Gründe zugleich. Jedenfalls vereinte die Mithelfer der Drang, den Aussagen von Guttenberg etwas entgegenzusetzen, eben einen öffentlichen Gegendruck zu erzeugen. : (2) Und „GuttenPlag“ hat funktioniert, weil die Einstiegshürde für Helfer sehr niedrig war. Schnell fand sich eine digitale Kopie der Doktorarbeit, rasch konnte jeder lernen, wie man Plagiate aufspürt. Viele der plagiierten Quellen waren kostenlos online verfügbar. Und ein Plagiat zu dokumentieren erforderte nur ein paar Mausklicks und etwas Copy&Paste. Schon mit wenigen Minuten Aufwand und etwas Glück konnte jeder ein weiteres bislang unentdecktes Plagiat dokumentieren. : (3) Auch war die öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit für das Thema groß, unter anderem weil parallel kein anderes mediales Großereignis stattfand. Dieses Interesse von Medien und Öffentlichkeit gab den Mithelfern auch das Gefühl, wichtige Arbeit zu leisten, und motivierte sie zusätzlich. Für ihr Engagement haben die Helfer aber noch mehr als die diversen Zwischenberichte der Plattform erhalten: Gemeinsam haben Sie während der Recherche etwa Suchstrategien und verschiedene Kategorien von Plagiaten gefunden und weiterentwickelt – ein persönlicher Kompetenzgewinn. Das lässt sich auf andere, komplexere Themen übertragen. Recherche-Plattformen können ihren Helfern einen Deal anbieten: Wir bringen uns gemeinsam, vielleicht mit Unterstützung von Experten oder in Form eines gemeinsam erstellten, interaktiven Tutorials, neue Fertigkeiten bei – und im Gegenzug stellen alle ihre Zeit für Recherchen zur Verfügung, um mit diesem neu erworbenen Wissen einen Sachverhalt aufzuklären. Dann stoßen nicht nur jene Mithelfer zu der Plattform, die thematisch interessiert sind, sondern auch jene, die neue Fertigkeiten erwerben wollen – also beispielsweise Menschen, die einen mutmaßlichen Fall von Finanzbetrug aufdecken möchten, und andere, die immer schon einmal lernen wollten, Bilanzen zu lesen. (Und hoffentlich auch all jene, die beides zugleich wollen.) 3.) Wohin steuert der Schwarm? „GuttenPlag“ war kein ungesteuerter, sich auf magische Weise selbst organisierender Haufen Gleichberechtigter. Wie bei einem Vogelschwarm, der im Herbst nach Süden zieht, wurde der kollaborative Prozess durch ein gemeinsames Ziel gesteuert. Es gab klare Verabredungen über Zweck, Prinzipien und Arbeitsweisen im Schwarm: Wir dokumentieren bloß, stellen keine politischen Forderungen, wir verifizieren alles doppelt, wir nehmen keine Bewertungen vor, die nicht durch Daten gedeckt sind; dabei stimmen wir uns untereinander ab. Damit diese Verabredungen eingehalten und neuen Mithelfern bekannt werden, braucht es ein klares Manifest, eine Art Dogma, auf der Startseite der Recherche-Plattform, sowie Moderatoren. Sie sind das Rückgrat jedes Unterfangens von „investigativem Crowdsourcing“ – und zugleich ein sehr rares Gut. Nur wenige Menschen im deutschsprachigen Raum haben Erfahrung, wie sich Wissen im Netz organisieren lässt, wie sich Entscheidungen in Online-Communitys herbeiführen und wie sich Konflikte in solchen Teams lösen lassen. Jede Recherche-Plattform braucht möglichst viele von ihnen, damit das Projekt in der Hochphase rund um die Uhr betreut ist und während einer ruhigeren Phase nicht zu einer Geisterstadt wird. Auch wenn eine Recherche-Plattform nicht gleich überrannt wird, entscheiden Menge und Qualität der Moderatoren, ob ein Crowdsourcing-Projekt erfolgreich läuft oder im Chaos endet. Bei „GuttenPlag“ gab es zu Beginn zwei solcher Moderatoren: die beiden Initiatoren der Plattform. Einer war in Deutschland, ein anderer in Amerika, sodass wegen der Zeitverschiebung ein 24-Stunden-Betrieb möglich war; im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte sich ein Kernteam aus etwa 20 Moderatoren, die regelmäßig auf der Plattform zugange waren. Gemeinsam mit etwa 100 weiteren Mithelfern bildeten sie eine Art „Task Force“, die Richtungen vorgab und einzelne Projekte anstieß. Moderator wurde bei „GuttenPlag“ jeder, der von selbst damit anfing, die Inhalte der Plattform in Ordnung zu halten. Fiel den anderen Moderatoren ein solcher Freiwilliger durch sein Engagement auf, boten sie ihm Administrator-Rechte an. Diese erlauben es etwa, Seiten vor Vandalismus zu schützen, geschützte Seiten zu bearbeiten oder Störenfriede zu sperren. Die etwa 20 Moderatoren von „GuttenPlag“ waren vorwiegend netzaffine Menschen, die etwa bei „Wikipedia“ Einträge erstellen, sich beim Chaos Computer Club für netzpolitische Themen engagieren oder in der Forschung arbeiten. Bei Recherche-Plattformen, die andere Fragestellungen untersuchen, können die Moderatoren jedoch auch aus ganz anderen Bereichen kommen. Sicher ist es aber generell hilfreich, wenn unter den Moderatoren auch Menschen sind, die schon Erfahrung mit kollaborativen Projekten – online oder offline – gesammelt haben. Ohne solche Moderatoren wäre „GuttenPlag“ ins Chaos gestürzt. Insbesondere in den ersten Tagen war der Andrang auf der Plattform so groß, dass der Betrieb nur möglich war, weil laufend Freiwillige, die Erfahrung mit offenen Content-Management-Systemen („Wikis“) hatten, „GuttenPlag“ strukturierten und hinter Vandalen aufräumten. Da es leichter ist, Mithelfer bei der Plattform zu halten als neue zu gewinnen, liegt es an den Moderatoren, einerseits den Schwarm zu führen und andererseits die Reibungsverluste in der Gruppe zu verringern. Um zu führen, müssen Moderatoren wissen, welche Aufgabe gerade die höchste Priorität hat, was der nächste Schritt ist, Mithelfern Aufgaben zuteilen, andere Moderatoren und Mithelfer stets auf den neuesten Stand bringen, und die Anfragen von neu hinzukommenden Freiwilligen („wie kann ich helfen?“) zügig beantworten. Und um im Streitfall zu vermitteln, müssen Moderatoren deeskalierend wirken, Konflikte ausräumen – und im Extremfall das letzte Wort haben, ob ein Mithelfer beispielsweise den Schwarm verlassen muss. Bei „GuttenPlag“ bestand mehrmals die Sorge, dass sich durch Spannungen unter den Mithelfern eine Art Herdentrieb bildet, der außer Kontrolle gerät, die Gruppe spaltet und so die Recherche behindert. Streit ist bei solchen Recherchen normal, man sieht einander nicht, kommuniziert nur über Umwege, Missverständnisse schaukeln sich auf. Wer in solchen Situationen als Moderator seinen Einfluss geltend machen will, muss bei dem Projekt stets aktiv mitmachen, um vom Schwarm anerkannt zu werden. Wie bei vielen anderen kollaborativen Prozessen im Netz hat sich der Chatraum auch bei „GuttenPlag“ als hilfreich erwiesen – ein Echtzeitkanal neben der eigentlichen Recherche-Plattform, der die Mithelfer verbindet. Dort lassen sich Konflikte abseits der Öffentlichkeit lösen, Moderatoren und jene „Task Force“ aus etwa 100 besonders aktiven Mithelfern können sich „live“ koordinieren und Probleme diskutieren. Bei „GuttenPlag“ kamen die aktivsten Mithelfer abends im Chatraum zu angesetzten Besprechungsterminen zusammen, um über das weitere Vorgehen abzustimmen. Aus dem Chat heraus konnten so neue Initiativen auf der Recherche-Plattform gestartet werden und die „Task Force“ anderen Mithelfern zeigen, wie sich bestimmte Aufgaben am besten erledigen lassen. Sowohl bei „GuttenPlag“ als auch bei der Nachfolge-Plattform „VroniPlag“ hat sich jedoch gezeigt, dass durch den separaten Chatraum die Gefahr einer Spaltung besteht zwischen jenen Mithelfern, die im Chat dabei sind, und jenen, die lediglich auf der Plattform selbst arbeiten. Das lässt sich nur durch viel Kommunikation verhindern. 4.) Die Technik Eine Recherche-Plattform sollte für einen großen Ansturm von Mithelfern technisch gerüstet sein. Bei „GuttenPlag“ war das am Anfang nicht der Fall. Das Projekt entstand zunächst als offenes Textdokument bei dem Dienst „Google Docs“, das jedoch schon am folgenden Tag unter der Last der vielen Interessenten zusammenbrach. Sobald etwa 100 Menschen gleichzeitig an dem „Google Docs“-Dokument arbeiteten, wurde es instabil, mal fielen alle Mithelfer raus, dann wurde es sehr langsam oder ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen. Der Schwarm zog zu einem Wiki um, also zu einer Website, auf der jeder über seinen WWW-Browser Inhalte hinzufügen, ändern oder löschen kann. Das dahinterliegende Content-Management-System speichert, wer etwas geändert hat, sodass sich Fehler nachvollziehen und frühere Versionen wiederherstellen lassen. Einzelnen Mithelfern, den Moderatoren, können mehr Rechte eingeräumt werden, damit sie Seiten löschen oder vor Vandalen schützen können. „GuttenPlag“ wählte als technischen Dienstleister für sein Wiki das kalifornische Unternehmen Wikia, weil es – nach Ansicht der Initiatoren von „GuttenPlag“ – mit seiner starken technischen Infrastruktur auch mit großem Andrang auf seine Server zurechtkommt. (Insgesamt wurden von 20.000 IP-Adressen aus Seiten im Wiki geändert; zwei Wochen nach dem Start des Wikis meldete Wikia insgesamt mehr als zehn Millionen Seitenaufrufe bei „GuttenPlag“.) Das Angebot ist kostenlos nutzbar und lässt auch anonyme Mithelfer zu. Außerdem genoss das Unternehmen das Vertrauen der Initiatoren von „GuttenPlag“, da Wikia vom Initiator der „Wikipedia“ gegründet worden war. Wikia nahm der Plattform Arbeit und Kosten für die Technik ab und schaltete im Gegenzug Anzeigen neben der Plattform. „GuttenPlag“ entschied sich außerdem für Wikia, weil deren Server in den USA stehen und so durch einstweilige Verfügungen oder politischen Druck nicht ohne Weiteres abgeschaltet werden konnten. Ob man eine Recherche-Plattform bei einem solchen kommerziellen Betreiber einrichtet, oder selbst betreibt, ist Abwägungssache. Auf dem eigenen Server hat man natürlich mehr Kontrolle über Oberfläche, Anbindung an externe Systeme, Inhalte und Nutzer. Möglicherweise sollten Recherche-Plattformen gerade deshalb besser unabhängig von der Infrastruktur von Institutionen, wie Universitäten oder Medienunternehmen, agieren. Damit kann niemand das Projekt einfach stoppen oder ihm eine Richtung aufzwingen. Außerdem schreckt eine an ein Unternehmen gebundene Plattform vielleicht potentielle Mithelfer ab, die sich nicht mit diesem Unternehmen identifizieren wollen. Eine Recherche-Plattform sollte ihren Mithelfern auch technische Werkzeuge zur Verfügung stellen, welche die Recherche vereinfachen, etwa ein Programm, das Zahlen in Steuererklärungen nach Benford’s Law automatisch auf Plausibilität prüft. Der „GuttenPlag“-Nachfolger „VroniPlag“ hat beispielsweise halbautomatische Werkzeuge selbst entwickelt, die verdächtige Textpassagen direkt in Google kopieren oder Übereinstimmungen zwischen Texten farbig markieren. 5.) Mit Störenfrieden umgehen Wer eine Recherche-Plattform ins Leben ruft, muss auch damit rechnen, dass sie Menschen anzieht, die das Vorhaben scheitern lassen wollen. Auch bei „GuttenPlag“ gab es Störenfriede, die (wohl auch aus politischen Gründen) versucht haben, die Suche nach Plagiaten zu behindern, indem sie beispielsweise auf den ersten Blick durchaus plausibel wirkende, aber falsche Fundstellen in die Listen eingetragen haben. Doch auch Menschen, die das Ziel der Plattform ablehnen, müssen nicht zwingend ein Problem darstellen – es empfehlen sich drei Strategien: : (1) Manchen Menschen ist es ein Anliegen, ihre Meinung an prominenter Stelle im Netz kundzutun, beispielsweise als Kommentar unter den Artikeln von Nachrichtenseiten oder Blogs. Ihnen sollte eine Recherche-Plattform am besten auf der Startseite ein leicht zu erreichendes Forum bieten, das man nicht lange suchen muss und in dem sich jeder spontan, ohne sich registrieren zu müssen, äußern kann. Bei „GuttenPlag“ entwickelte sich dieses Forum aus Zeit- und Kapazitätsmangel allerdings rasch zu einer unmoderierten „Jauchegrube“ (wie es intern hieß), die sich mit aggressiven und wenig konstruktiven Kommentaren füllte. Zwar befriedigte die leichte Zugänglichkeit des Forums den Wunsch vieler Kommentatoren, ihren Frust spontan abzuladen, wodurch sie nicht zur eigentlichen Recherche vordrangen und die Arbeit störten. Vielleicht wäre es aber auch möglich, ein solches Forum zu moderieren und zu versuchen, aus der potentiellen „Jauchegrube“ eine Goldmine zu machen. Womöglich lassen sich Kritiker so dazu einzuladen, sich von der Arbeit auf der Plattform selbst zu überzeugen und werden zu Mithelfern. : (2) Hinter Vandalen, die Inhalte auf der Recherche-Plattform löschen, falsche Inhalte einfügen oder etwa – wie bei „GuttenPlag“ – ellenlange Bibelstellen in die Liste mit Plagiatsfunden eintragen, müssen Moderatoren stets aufräumen. Sie löschen solche Einträge oder machen sie rückgängig, außerdem sperren sie im Extremfall den Benutzer. Über eine (in einem Wiki automatisch generierte) Übersicht aller Bearbeitungen ist zudem öffentlich einsehbar, wer welchen Eintrag geändert hat. : (3) Manche Menschen wollen produktiv mitarbeiten, sind aber in Einzelfällen anderer Meinung oder heißen eine Richtung, welche die Mehrheit der Mithelfer eingeschlagen hat, nicht gut. Manchmal handeln sie dann entgegen den Beschlüssen des Schwarms. Statt sie vor die Tür zu setzen, hat es sich bei „GuttenPlag“ bewährt, als Moderator in einem privaten Einzelchat oder über E-Mail einen Kompromiss zu suchen. Ist der Mithelfer in einem Fall zu weit gegangen, fällt es ihm in einem nicht-öffentlichen Nebenkanal womöglich leichter, das einzusehen. Häufig kann sich dann im Einzelgespräch herausstellen, dass es sich bloß um ein Missverständnis handelt. Generell gilt: Je mehr Moderatoren für Ordnung sorgen, umso weniger fallen einzelne Störenfriede ins Gewicht. Löschungen und Sperrungen sollten aber nur bei klar definierten Verstößen angewendet und so sparsam wie möglich eingesetzt werden. Anderenfalls setzen sich Moderatoren leicht dem Vorwurf der Zensur aus. Bei Meinungsverschiedenheiten innerhalb eines Projekts können Löschungen und Sperrungen schnell zu einer Eskalation des Konflikts führen. 6.) Nachvollziehbar arbeiten Eine blutrünstige Horde von Chaoten, die aus der Anonymität des Internet heraus über einen Wehrlosen herfällt, um ihn öffentlich zur Strecke zu bringen – das sollte der Schwarm einer Recherche-Plattform keinesfalls sein; und auch nicht einmal den Anschein erwecken. Folgt eine Recherche-Plattform sozialen Werten und Normen, so ist es dennoch legitim, Mithelfern die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich anonym oder unter einem Pseudonym zu beteiligen. Anonymität ermöglicht eine Teilnahme ohne Hürden; Pseudonyme verbinden sich mit einer vorhandenen Identität im Internet, die anderen netzaffinen Menschen womöglich schon bekannt ist und rasch Vertrauen schafft. „GuttenPlag“ stand wegen der Entscheidung, keine Klarnamen zu verlangen, in der Kritik. Diese Entscheidung war jedoch im Nachhinein betrachtet essentiell, da eine Klarnamenpflicht viele Menschen abgeschreckt hätte. (Ein Beispiel: Ein Mithelfer, der sich in den Medien mit seinem Namen geäußert hatte, fand anonyme Drohbriefe in seinem Briefkasten.) Doch wer Anonymität auf einer Recherche-Plattform zulässt, muss besondere Sorge dafür tragen, dass alle Schritte im Nachhinein klar nachvollziehbar sind und die Mithelfer nach ethischen und praktischen Grundsätzen des investigativen Journalismus und der Wissenschaft vorgehen: Beweise sammeln ohne ein Ergebnis vorwegzunehmen, keine Vorverurteilungen treffen, in alle Richtungen recherchieren, belastendes und entlastendes Material gleichwertig behandeln, mehrere Quellen benutzen, … Für die Mithelfer bei „GuttenPlag“ war auf Basis der Fakten klar, dass der Doktorgrad aberkannt werden muss; die Aufgabe der Plattform war es, den Nachweis dafür zu erbringen – nicht aber politische Forderungen nach einem Rücktritt zu erheben. (Es gab Diskussionen darüber, es entstanden auch Entwürfe für einen offenen Brief, doch das hätte der selbst verordneten, strikten Objektivität geschadet und bedeutet, allen Mithelfern eine gemeinsame Meinung überzustülpen.) Im ersten Schritt, der Dokumentation der Fakten, war die Plattform sehr vorsichtig – auch, weil Spekulationen rechtlich gefährlich werden können: Es wurden zunächst „Textübereinstimmungen“, „Auffälligkeiten“ und „starke Anhaltspunkte“ gemeldet; ob es sich dabei um Plagiate handelte, wurde erst später bewertet. Beim zweiten Schritt, der Beurteilung der Rechercheergebnisse, empfehlen sich klare, öffentlich einsehbare Regeln, nach denen alle Mithelfer einheitlich vorgehen können und die im Laufe der Bewertung auch verfeinert werden sollten. Jede Bewertung sollte nach dem wissenschaftlichen Prinzip des „peer review“ im Vier-Augen-Prinzip abgesichert sein; Moderatoren sollten zudem Stichproben machen, alle Schritte sollten für die Öffentlichkeit nachvollziehbar sein. Die Plattform sollte alles unternehmen, um sich für Kritik, die nach der Publikation teils massiv ausfallen kann, unangreifbar zu machen – und deshalb auch die Schwächen der eigenen Analysen klar benennen. Die vorläufigen Ergebnisse sollten für die Öffentlichkeit mit bewertenden Formulierungen wie „eine solche Erklärung halten wir für unwahrscheinlich, weil…“ oder „hier wird nach unserer Ansicht ein Muster deutlich“ einfach verständlich sein. Solche Aussagen erleichtern auch den Medien, die Erkenntnisse der Plattform zu zitieren. Zum Abschluss einer intensiven Dokumentations- und Bewertungsphase sollte die Plattform den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden, um einen Schlusspunkt zu setzen (statt das Projekt allmählich aus Zeit- und Energiemangel versanden zu lassen, wie es bei „GuttenPlag“ der Fall war). Ein Bericht ist einerseits ein wichtiger Beitrag zur Diskussion in der Öffentlichkeit, andererseits gibt er den Mithelfern auch das Gefühl, etwas abgeschlossen zu haben. Der Bericht sollte die Methoden der Recherche und Bewertung dokumentieren, die Erkenntnisse zusammenfassen sowie analysieren. Wie ein wissenschaftliches Paper sollte der Bericht auch offengebliebene Fragen erwähnen und darlegen, welche Schritte noch fehlen, damit Mithelfer abschätzen können, wie lange ihr Engagement noch vonnöten ist. Komplett auflösen sollte sich die Plattform aber nie, weil irgendwann einmal neue Erkenntnisse hinzukommen oder unter einem neuen Licht betrachtet Fakten eine andere Bedeutung erlangen können. 7.) Offen kommunizieren Eigentlich sollte der Barcode von „GuttenPlag“, der die Fundstellen von Plagiaten in der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg visualisiert, wie ein Fortschrittsbalken zur Motivation der Mithelfer dienen und zugleich sicherstellen, dass neue Mithelfer wussten, welche Seiten schon untersucht worden waren. Er stellte sich jedoch auch als gutes Werkzeug für die Kommunikation mit der Öffentlichkeit heraus, da er intuitiv verständlich und auch als gutes Bild für die Berichterstattung in den Medien diente. Diese Erfahrung hat gezeigt, dass Recherche-Plattformen die Ergebnisse ihrer Arbeit visualisieren und unter einer möglichst offenen Lizenz zur Verfügung stellen sollten. Hier bietet sich beispielsweise die „Creative Commons Attribution“-Lizenz an, bei der jeder das Material bei Nennung des Autors frei verwenden kann. Zugleich empfiehlt sich von Anfang an ein offener Umgang mit Mainstream-Medien, Nachrichtenagenturen und spezialisierten Blogs. Mithelfer einer Recherche-Plattform brauchen dabei zwar nicht den Zwang verspüren, alle Erkenntnisse sofort weitergeben zu müssen. Sie sollten aber offen kommunizieren, um Glaubwürdigkeit aufzubauen. Journalisten wollen oft personalisierte Geschichten, worauf sich Recherche-Plattformen auch zu einem gewissen Grad einlassen können, aber die Fakten sollten dabei im Vordergrund bleiben. Exklusiv-Absprachen mit einzelnen Medien schwächen die Unabhängigkeit der Recherche-Plattform und positionieren die Plattform als Konkurrenz zu den anderen Medien. Alle seriösen Medien sollten daher gleichberechtigt behandelt werden. (Dabei den Redaktionsschluss beachten – überregionale Tageszeitungen drucken ihre erste Ausgabe bereits am späten Nachmittag des Vortages an, Wochenzeitungen und -magazine teilweise knapp eineinhalb Tage vor ihrem Erscheinen.) Ein Pressespiegel auf der Recherche-Plattform dient als Motivator für die Mithelfer; er ist aber auch für Externe ein Zeichen für die Relevanz der Arbeit, welche die Freiwilligen leisten. Ein paar Denkanstöße Basierend auf den Lehren aus „GuttenPlag“ haben wir, die Autoren dieses Textes, darüber diskutiert, wie sich „investigatives Crowdsourcing“ im deutschsprachigen Raum weiterentwickeln könnte, damit kollaborative Recherchen auf „GuttenPlag“, „VroniPlag“ oder „WulffPlag“ keine Einzelfälle bleiben. Im Folgenden wollen wir unsere Gedanken als Denkanstöße formulieren – vielleicht liegen wir aber auch völlig daneben. Wir hoffen auf Ihre und Deine Ideen, Widerspruch und Erfahrungsberichte! Erster Gedanke: Eine zentrale Recherche-Plattform? Wir fragen uns: Wäre es sinnvoll, eine zentrale, dauerhaft existierende Recherche-Plattform zu gründen, die für alle Projekte offensteht? Das hätte den Vorteil, dass auf dieser Plattform mit der Zeit eine gute Infrastruktur für Recherchen aller Art zur Verfügung steht, die jeder benutzen kann. Rund um die Plattform könnte eine gut eingespielte Gemeinschaft entstehen, die mit der Zeit wichtige Kompetenzen in der Recherche erwirbt; sie könnte etablierte Anlaufstelle für Projektideen werden. Zudem wäre eine fest verankerte Community womöglich schneller mobilisierbar, als wenn für jeden Anlass erst eine neue Plattform gegründet und bekanntgemacht werden muss. Welche Nachteile hätte eine solche zentrale Plattform? Wie ließen sich Missbrauch und Verknöcherung verhindern? Wären einzelne Plattformen von Fall zu Fall besser geeignet? Zweiter Gedanke: Eine Stiftung? Sollte „investigatives Crowdsourcing“ von einer unabhängigen Stiftung gefördert werden? Sie könnte so organisiert sein, dass sie selbst keine Recherche-Agenda verfolgt, damit die von ihr geförderte(n) Plattform(en) hohe Glaubwürdigkeit besitzt/besitzen. Sie könnte ihre Arbeit auf technische und prozedurale Hilfestellung beschränken. Möglicherweise könnte sie auch Spendengelder verwalten, um etwa Server-Infrastruktur und die Entwicklung von Werkzeugen für die Recherche zu finanzieren. Oder widerspricht eine solche Stiftung dem Schwarmgedanken? Welche Gefahren gehen von einer solchen Bündelung aus? Dritter Gedanke: Symbiose mit etablierten Medien? Welche Position sollten Recherche-Plattformen zu Mainstream-Medien beziehen? Was ist von einer Symbiose zu halten, einer Beziehung also, die beiden Seiten hilft? „GuttenPlag“ war für die Medien Gegenstand der Berichterstattung und Informationsquelle zugleich, und für „GuttenPlag“ waren die Medien wichtige Verstärker, die viele Mithelfer auf die Plattform aufmerksam gemacht haben. Das ließe sich ausbauen: Medien wie die britische Tageszeitung „The Guardian“ oder die amerikanische Rechercheorganisation „ProPublica“ haben erkannt, dass außerhalb der Redaktion, womöglich unter ihren Lesern, Experten für jedes erdenkliche Thema sitzen. Sie setzen daher auf Zusammenarbeit mit der Öffentlichkeit („Open Journalism“). Ist diese Erkenntnis auch im deutschsprachigen Raum vorhanden? Würde es auch hier funktionieren, dass Journalisten mit ihrer Erfahrung zum Erfolg einer Recherche-Plattform beitragen und im Gegenzug in Zusammenarbeit mit der Plattform womöglich bessere Rechercheergebnisse erzielen als alleine? Oder sollten Recherche-Plattformen vielmehr ohne Bezug zu Medien agieren? Ist die Gefahr von Vereinnahmung womöglich zu groß? Gibt es überhaupt ein einzelnes Medium, mit dem sich eine kritische Masse anfreunden könnte? Vierter Gedanke: Neue Themen? Welche Themen hätten sich in den vergangenen zwölf Monaten für „investigatives Crowdsourcing“ geeignet? Warum? Welche Themen eignen sich für eine öffentliche, gemeinsame Recherche nicht? Welche Themen würden Sie / würden Dich so interessierten, dass Sie sich / Du Dich auf einer Recherche-Plattform engagieren würden / würdest? Welche Themen sollten im Schwarm demnächst dringend recherchiert werden? Was meinen Sie? Was meinst Du? Die Autoren sind auch per E-Mail an investigativescrowdsourcing@googlemail.com und auf Twitter unter @PlagDoc und @martin_k erreichbar. PlagDoc initiierte gemeinsam mit einem Freund am 17. Februar 2011 „GuttenPlag“. Die Recherche-Plattform wurde 2011 mit dem Grimme Online Award ausgezeichnet. PlagDoc ist Doktorand und ganz glücklich damit, nur unter diesem Pseudonym bekannt zu sein. Martin Kotynek war als politischer Redakteur bei der „Süddeutschen Zeitung“ Teil jenes Teams, das die Plagiatsaffäre Guttenberg ins Rollen gebracht hat. Inzwischen arbeitet er als Redakteur im Investigativ-Ressort der Wochenzeitung „DIE ZEIT“. Dieser Text gibt ausschließlich die persönliche Meinung der beiden Autoren wieder. Er ist auf eigene Initiative, unabhängig von „GuttenPlag“ und Arbeitgebern, außerhalb der Arbeitszeit und auf privaten Rechnern entstanden. Sämtliche Kosten, wie etwa Reisespesen, wurden aus eigenen finanziellen Mitteln bezahlt. Die Autoren danken Kai Biermann von „ZEIT ONLINE“, Johannes Kuhn von „Süddeutsche.de“, Amanda Michel von „The Guardian“ sowie KayH von „GuttenPlag“/„VroniPlag“ für hilfreiche Anmerkungen zum Entwurf dieses Textes. Der Text „Schwarmgedanken“ von PlagDoc und Martin Kotynek steht (zusätzlich zu der für dieses Wiki geltenden Lizenz) unter einer Creative Commons Namensnennung 3.0 Deutschland Lizenz.